Chocolate Cream Pie
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Gibson, Sparks, and Otto go to a pie shop, hilarity ensues. Intended to be funny, so please don't take any of this the wrong way.
It was a slow day in Sugazoom, so Sparks and Otto decided to just go wonder aimlessly around the city, dragging Gibson along for the ride. They were currently in a pie shop, sitting in a booth next to the window. Sparks and Otto on one side, while Gibson sat on the other.

"Why did I come here with you?" Gibson groaned.

The young scientist didn't like wondering around the city, especially when he could be back at home working on something.

"Because Otto would have cried if you didn't spend time with him." Sparks answered while Otto looked whimpered for emphasis. "And you need to relax."

"I was perfectly relaxed doing my experime…." Gibson was interrupted.

"Ya, cause those bags under your eyes definitely mean relaxation. Sparks said with sarcasm lacing his words. You looked like your head was about to explode this morning." Sparks continued, receiving a scoff from his brother.

Gibson would never admit it, but his brother was right. Even he had his limits, and recently he had been putting his mind though more than it could handle. He was wearing down the invisible gears in his mind, making it harder for him to concentrate, slipping up at the simplest things. He's been so tried that just the other day he had forgotten that clouds were made of water. He needed to give his head a chance to rest.

"Yes, but why a pie shop? Such a fattening dessert…" Gibson groaned.

"Afraid it go straight to your hips? I wouldn't blame you with that feminine figure…" Sparks snickered.

"Shut up!" Gibson snapped.

The monkey team went to go visit a village of their own species. During their visit multiple males whistled and cat called at Gibson only to be surprised to find that the blue monkey was in fact, a male. As you might guess Sparks still finds it funny.

A waitress came to the table to take their order, Gibson looked up and an extremely red blush ran across his face. She had long blond hair and green eyes, red lipstick and cat eye makeup, and typical dinner uniform. She had her pen at the ready for their orders.

"What you fine monkeys like today?" She smiled.

"Chocolate Cream and a Cola, please." Sparks answered coolly.

"Peanut Butter and Chocolate and a chocolate milkshake, please!" Otto answered happily.

"What bout you, sugar?" she asked the still stunned Gibson.

Gibson just sat there staring, unable to process the beauty before him. Sparks gently kicked him underneath the table, snapping Gibby out of his trance. Without thinking he answered with the first thing that came to his head;

"Chocolate cream and a margarita smoothie, please." Gibson really hoped that he didn't say anything stupid.

She looked at him blankly for a few moments, confused, before she wrote down his order and left. Gibson sighed in relief, glad the gorgeous woman was gone. He looked back at his brothers to see Sparks snickering like a madman, and Otto giggling like he was being attacked by a tickle monster.

"W…what?"

"You got one heck of a taste in women, I'll give you that…" Sparks smirked. (I really hope no one miss interprets that…)

"What on earth are you implying!?" Gibson hissed.

"You were looking at her like Otto looks at chocolate…" Sparks snickered.

"I..I..I was not!" Gibson snapped flusteredly.

"That's not what the blush on your face says." Taunted.

Gibson just made flustered noises, unable to speak.

I can't blame you though, what she wear? Like D's…." Sparks snickered.

Gibson kicked him from under nether the table, right in the pilots chipped shin bone. Sparks smacked his hand over his mouth to muffle his sound of pain.

"Dude, you hit me right in where my shin is chipped!" Sparks hissed.

"Well you were being a perv…" Gibson answered aloofly.

"I wasn't being serious, geez…"

"You should ask her on a date when she gets back!" Otto suggested.

"What?! No! I have no interest in that woman! And besides, that would be bestiality…"

"Gibson, I don't think it counts when the animal can speak." Sparks countered.

"Yes it does!" Gibson hissed.

"Besides, isn't the exact definition of bestiality when a humanoid an a animal get jigOW" Sparks was kicked in the shin again.

The waitress came back with their desserts.

"My brother thinks you're cute." Otto told the waitress as he pointed at Gibson.

Gibson's face turned bright red.

"Daww, thanks sugar!" She patted his head like he was a dog, he smiled sheepishly.

She then left.

"Awww, I think she likes you…" Sparks teased.

"Shut…..up!" Gibson hissed, still blushing like crazy.

Otto giggled. Gibson looked down at his pie; he wasn't one for chocolate, or martinis… He took a bit of his pie, it was actually quit enjoyable.

"Like your pie, sugar?" The waitress had come back and startled him.

He quickly nodded happily. She then scratched under his chin, as if he was a cat. He would purr if he could.

"Awww, you're such a cutie." She said happily to Gibson as Sparks paid for the food.

They finished their pies and headed out. The girl waved and winked at him as they walked out the door, sending shivers up his spine.

"You know you never got the name of your new girlfriend…" Sparks teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gibson hissed.

"And her name is Roxana, it clearly says it on her name tag." Gibson continued.

"GIBSON AND ROXY SITTIN IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Otto sang rather loudly.

Gibson's face turned bright red as he tried to stop Otto, much to his disappoint Sparks joined in.

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" The red and green monkeys sang.

Gibson just stood there making sounds in embarrassment, his face red as an apple.


End file.
